


Advice

by RedxRobin



Series: Kyle and Tim [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression, Coming Out, M/M, Multiple Perspectives, Relationship Goals, Speedos, Underoos, Would’ve been G but I got slightly horny, oh my!, superheroes looking up to superheroes, tighty whities, tim is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 20:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Tim goes to Star City looking for Connor for advice about his crush, Conner finds Kyle on Hawaii and asks for advice about his crush.
Relationships: Connor Hawke/Kyle Rayner, Dick Grayson/Wally West (mentioned), Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Kyle and Tim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649494
Kudos: 33





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Based off on a headcanon that Tim/Conner look up to Kyle/Connor as queer heroes.
> 
> Better read on mobile just cause the sentences stretch out.

**Star City**

Connor Hawke gracefully jumped across the narrow edges between rooftops. It was a quiet patrol night, unusual for Star City but not unwelcome. He heard of a major drug deal going on in the abandoned car park a block away from where he was now. Each narrow alleyway below getting closer and closer. He stopped at the edge of the tall apartment building, looking down at the roof of the just shorter car park. 

_9 guys, two trucks. Two guns? Easy_

Firing two stun grenade arrows at the armed men to knock them out, followed by a smoke bomb, Connor grappled and zip lined down to, well, kick ass. With the two gunned men disabled, Connor proceeded to kick, punch and trip the distracted thugs, even landing a flying neck scissor take down on the bigger one. Dusting himself off, one of the armed thugs got up and clicked his weapon. As Connor turned around, a batarang struck the thug’s wrist, dropping the gun, followed by a kick in the face. 

“Robin?” said Connor, surprised by the small boy’s sudden appearance. He landed on the ground, so small compared to the guy he just took out. Red, green and yellow and all. He looked at Connor with a big toothy grin. 

“Hey Connor!” he chirped getting up to run to him “Did you see that kick? I never done that before!” 

“Uh- yeah yeah I did see it, Robin” replied Connor still a little confused. 

“I also saw your fighting, with the detective vision!” Tim said tapping on his mask “You’re so cool! Wow. I wanna know that scissor… leg… thing”

“Fanboying again, I could teach you if you want” replied Connor stepping over the bodies, Tim stood on one for more height “Just curious, what are you doing in Star City? Wouldn’t your dad be mad?” 

“Oh no no! He said it was fine!” Tim said with a grin “Black Canary took me here cause I really really wanted to see you!” 

“See me?” Connor was more confused “Uh-what for exactly?” 

“J-just to talk… about something” the boy wonder said nervously, face getting blushie. 

“Ok, not here though” Connor said collecting some stray arrows back and planting a police GPS tracker on the van “Come on, we’ll go get some food” 

20 minutes and one nervous McDonald's worker later, Connor and Tim set up next to each other on the roof of the Queen Industries building. Connor munching on the burger as Tim opened his Happy Meal. 

“Aww, I got Booster Gold” he said getting the toy out. 

“Not a fan, I take it?” said Connor after a mouthful. 

“Kinda. He’s cool, just very annoying” Tim sighed “I’m not sure dad lets me eat this, I mean Dickie gets me this but still” Connor could tell the boy wonder was nervous, stalling the conversation he wanted to tell. 

“It’s all about balance, 6 nuggets aren’t gonna hurt your abs much” Tim giggled and went back to said nuggets “So, what did you wanna talk about? How’d you go with Kyle over the weekend, he said you got a lot on your mind” 

“Y-Yeah, it’s about you, and him, and me, mainly me” Tim said slowly, his high voice hitching on the breath like he was about to cry “I-I didn’t know about you two…”

“Yeah, it was a relatively recent thing” replied Connor smiling. It felt like ages to him still. 

“B-But I have a question!” Tim jumped in “H-How did you know you were gay?”

“That’s… that’s a loaded question” 

“Sorry...” Tim quickly stuffed a nugget in his mouth. His serious persona he puts on was let go already, but his word pronunciation kept regressing when nervous. 

“Hey, no! It’s definitely ok!” Connor said quickly with a laugh “I just, never really felt like I connected well with girls. I thought I was supposed to be with them since that’s all I knew other than celibacy at the Monastery. Girls kept throwing themselves at me but I felt nothing” Tim’s attention really perked up then. 

“Hey! That’s like me!” he said happily. But still sad. 

“That was until I met Kyle” continued Connor, with more of a blushed smile “He tried to show me ways to get girls to like me, which I seemed to have no problem with. His demonstrations sure did work... just on me” 

“Did you kiss?! I wanna know!” Tim was leaning forward on his knees, entranced in the story. 

“Okay, we did eventually kiss, a lot” replied Connor, blushing harder “We decided to go out, few dates later and here we are. That answer anything?” 

“Y-yes. Um, I just, I told Kyle this already” Tim said, slightly fidgety. He inhaled and stuttered out “I-I think I-I-I’m g-gay…” Tim breathed out heavily. He was fidgeting his gloved hand around the Booster Gold toy. Connor smiled at him fondly. 

“Thank you for telling me, Tim, really. It takes a lot of courage” He rubbed Tim’s shoulder in support. 

“But I’m nervous as heck around dad!” Tim’s voice hitched in a slight anxious panic “My… real dad said he’d disown me if I was one time. Now I’m with Bruce, I don’t wanna lose him! I’m scared!” 

“Hey, hey. Don’t be, Tim. My dad knows your dad pretty well. He wouldn’t do such a thing” replied Connor rubbing Tim’s shoulders for comfort “If he did, he’s no dad to you” 

“You think so?” Tim said sniffing but managing a smile

“I know so” Connor smiled back. 

“How- How did your dad take it? Was he mad?” 

“No, no. Quite the opposite actually. He threw a uh- coming out party one night, and invited Kyle over one time to give us like… condoms and lube” 

“What are they?” Tim gave him a puzzled look. 

“Oh… never-mind” replied Connor concerned. Poor sheltered kid “Kyle did tell me about the other thing though… your crush?” Tim’s face turned red and he giggled lightly. 

“Y-yeah, Superboy!” he managed through the blushing “He’s... really nice and handsome!” 

“Yeah, I can see it” replied Connor. Kyle told him about that Superboy, bit of a show off but means well. 

“I just don’t know, he teases me but he’s also very very very nice and charming” 

“I’m sure nothing serious” 

“No, just pantses me and calls me a dork” Tim said with a snicker “He said he likes my briefs “even if they’re dorky as heck” as he says" he was as red as his suit. 

“That’s kinda mean though” Connor replied. 

“Yeah, but he’s backed off! Mostly, but he’s really nice since we first met! He’s my best friend, besEST friend” said Tim eagerly, blushing going strong. 

“Whatever you say kiddo” Connor replied with a chuckle, he turned to the kid “You wanna ask him out?” 

“I want to, really really want to. But I’m such a weenie” nervous Timmy struck back, wrapping himself in his cape to hide the blush. 

“Sometimes you gotta make the first move” replied Connor smiling “I was shy too, then I did and look where I am”

“Star City?” Timmy said confused. 

“In love” replied Connor, looking up at the faint stars, instantly thinking of his boyfriend. Suddenly his phone buzzed on queue and he pulled it out to see a picture message from Kyle, in a hot tub, in a speedo, in Hawaii. “Oh fuck” He got up and turned away from Tim who was finishing off his fries, a little confused by the archer’s movements. Connor adjusted his tights and briefs to make his now growing semi from being noticeable. 

“What’s wrong?” Tim asked putting his rubbish away in the bag 

“N-Nothing kid, just I might call it quits for tonight” replied Connor still with his back turned, mind still on his boyfriend “You have somewhere to sleep? You can couch crash” 

“I can do that! Lead the way” Tim said eagerly carrying the bin bag “Oh Connor wait!” Connor turned back around when Tim crashed into him for a hug “Thank you Connor, you’re the best!” 

“Just gotta be yourself, Timmy” he replied ruffling the little one’s hair “Follow me” Tim untangled from the hug and followed Connor off the roof to grapple the way to Connor’s apartment. 

The apartment was big, Oliver paid him well as soon as he turned 18. Completely modern but homely from roof to floor. Entering through the balcony door, Tim and Connor snuck in and turned on the lights. 

“Spare bedroom is first door down the hall, bathroom the second” said Connor shrugging off his vest and quiver, running his fingers through his sweaty blonde hair. Tim nodded, both physically and appears emotionally exhausted, took off his cape, dragging it to the door. Connor walked to the laundry to toss his hooded vest, undershirt and green tights on the machine for in the morning. In just his white briefs, Connor collected his drink bottle from the fridge to fill it up. He also filled one up for Tim. He went by Tim’s room, who he himself was passed-out on the bed, belt and boots on the floor, tights half off with his Superman briefs flashing. Not wanting to help him, Connor placed the bed blanket over him and left the bottle on the bedside table. 

“You wear... too?” the exhausted Timmy moaned, finger motioning to Connor’s tighty whities. 

“Yep, good night Tim, I’ll take you back to Gotham tomorrow” replied Connor ruffling his hair before leaving the door just open. He walked to his room, closing the door to see if Kyle’s still up. 

  
  


**Hawaii, the next day**

Kyle lay on a beach chair under an umbrella, soaking up the mix of warm Hawaiian sun and the cool ocean breeze. Only things he brought were his phone with important key cards, sandals, neon pink speedo, shades and his sketchbook with a pencil. The only things that mattered at the moment. Except of course his boyfriend wasn’t in the vacant chair next to him. He was doodling the other tourists and the wildlife, making weird creatures out of them. He was just finishing up with a seagull version of Raven when a shadow flew on top of his nearly naked body. 

“Hey man!” came the voice belonging to Conner Kent, landing smoothly next to the chairs in his Superboy glory. Kyle did not know how he could stand the heat in a skin tight suit, must be the Kryptonian genes. “Mind if I join you?” 

“Sure, not a problem, I was getting lonely-“ Conner unzipped the back of his suit and peeled it off to his own bright blue speedo. 

“I’m always wearing one underneath when I’m here” he replied folding the suit up on the table, shades still fixed on as he lay down. Conner had changed a lot since they first met. He’d gotten buffer, taller, his hair shorter and straighter, with a dashing complexion. He could definitely see why Tim would be crushing hard. “What'cha drawing?” 

“Tourists and birds mainly” Kyle replied, handing the sketchbook to Conner. 

“Damn dude, these are sick!” he said flipping through the pages “Why aren’t these in museums?” 

“I don’t think they’ll allow that kind of thing” 

“It’s a shame, I’d totally go to them more” said Conner shaking his head, before he stopped on a page “Woah, who’s that?” he turned the page to Kyle, who recognized it as a drawing of his boyfriend Connor. Shirtless but with his beautiful smile.

“Uh, that’s my boyfriend, Connor” Kyle replied, hint of bashfulness. Hopefully he’s not homophobic. 

“Oh sweet! What’s his name?” 

“Connor”

“What? What I do?” 

“No, his name is Connor” Kyle said chuckling “Spelled with an O R, not E R” 

“Ohhh, ok. Wait, Connor Hawke?” 

“Yeah, one and only” 

“Damn dude, nice score” Conner replied smiling “I didn’t know you were gay, not that I have a problem with it!” he sounded nervous. 

“I’m bi, actually” said Kyle

“Oh! Sorry. Ok that makes more sense, given some of the art in here…” Kyle blushed at that “I would’ve felt bad putting all those girls on you when you first came here” 

“No no it’s no problem” replied Kyle “No problem at all, just almost wrote my own name, and a lot of the girls weren’t really my type” 

“I feel ya, not enough blondes for ya?” 

“Oh no, he’s my second blonde out of four” 

“Doing well now though? I mean he’s hot enough…” 

“Yeah, he’s great” Kyle said softly while looking in the distance. A moment of silence passed before Conner spoke up. 

“I think I am too” 

“Am what?” replied Kyle, even if the answer to his question was obvious. 

“I think I’m bi” he said again, Kyle could feel his tenseness from a couple feet away. 

_Tim’s gonna love this_ Kyle thought smirking. 

“That’s- that’s really awesome Conner” Kyle replied

“I know I’m like a chick magnet, but they’re not everything” Conner said “I just, see a cute boy and have all these thoughts…” 

“Hey, I was the same. I thought that I was supposed to be only into girls too” replied Kyle “But every time I saw a hot chick, there was usually a hot guy the same street” 

“It’s so crazy” said Conner rubbing his eyes, Kyle didn’t know he was tearing up. He had to lighten the mood. 

“So, anyone in particular catching your attention?” Kyle prodded, hoping for the answer he’s hoping for- 

“Robin” _jackpot, and Conner’s confidence is back_ “And Impulse, but Tim in a way more. I really like cute guys, twinks you know? Drive me crazy. Oh and Wonder Girl, maybe Arrowette too when she was there. The whole team was a disaster for me” the two shared a chuckle. 

“Oh yeah? Try teaming up with Nightwing, The Flash, Green Arrow (Connor I mean), Donna Troy and Supergirl” 

“Ooft, I’m not sure whether to envy or feel bad” 

“See Nightwing bend over and you might decide” 

“Yeah, but his brother though…” Conner fake whined “I don’t even know how I’ve gotten this into him. Like he’s a total dweeb. Always going on about “the plan”. He acts like a leader, but on the inside he’s just a dorky kid. Doesn’t shut up about Wizards and Warlocks or Sherlock, wears these dweeby tighty whities, and that was before I found out about the kiddy superhero ones. Oh and he won’t swear, like how? And it’s just sooo cute” Conner laid back and sighed “And despite the baby face, he can be so handsome sometimes” Kyle saw him adjusting his speedo slightly. 

“Yeah I figured he was a dorky kid when we met, he’s cute” replied Kyle “And his briefs aren’t that dweebie” 

“Uh, yeah they are, super dweebie” Conner snorted. 

“Says the person wearing briefs right now” 

“Hey, speedos are awesome, I get tons of attention in these, exhibit A” Conner motioned towards a group of very flirtatious girls looking at them like meat from a distance. It was weird, but maybe that was just different perspective being in a committed relationship now. 

“Yeah, but I got attention just fine, even with the dweebie briefs” Kyle said with eyebrows raised. 

“Whatever man, they’re only cute on some… you two and Tim mainly. And I might try if I’m desperate enough for his attention” Conner smirked at him. Kyle sighed at the horizon. 

“So, are you could ask him out” he said looking at Conner directly “He may feel the same, never know” 

“I don’t know, Mr Match-Maker” sighed Conner “I’m not sure if he likes guys, heck, I don’t know if he likes anything that isn’t dorky!” 

“Well when I met Connor, he was shy too” Kyle replied “I helped open him up more and more as we went” _I’ve gotta work on my phrasing. “_ Don’t know until you tried”

“I guess, but if he says no, you're copping it” said Conner looking back at him smirking “Not even the Guardians of the Universe or whatever dorky operation you guys run can stop these guns!” He flexed his biceps sitting down. Kyle saw in the middle distance the same thirsty girls lowering their sunglasses at them. 

“Trust me, Superboy, I know he’ll want to” Kyle said “He’s just a bit shy, but you’re his best friend” 

“Yeah… I don’t wanna ruin anything” Conner said taking off his sunglasses and getting up “I’m gonna swim, coming?” 

“Hell yeah” Kyle replied taking off his own shades to weight his sketchbook with his phone. He got up to adjust his own speedo by the time Conner walked around to him.

“Oh, and thanks man. I’ve always wanted someone to look up to” Kyle beamed at this, not used to flattery from someone so confident. 

“Anytime man, you’re doing good” replied Kyle and patted the Kryptonian clone’s broad shoulder. 

“Thanks, I might tell my parents when I get back to Smallville, after the whole Tim thing” Conner said smiling wide “Last one to the water pays for drinks!!” Conner sped off to the water at super speed, dusting Kyle in the process. 

“Little shit” he said running towards the waters edge. 

  
  
  
  


**The Watchtower, the next day.**

  
  


Tim walked with Connor out of the boom tube generator to the main hall of the Justice League Watchtower. He’s only been there once, and his dad hasn’t seen him so excited at everything before. It was fanboy heaven. Connor told him he was meeting up with Kyle before a mission, and Tim begged to come with. So here he was in the Watchtower hanger, eyes shining at the Javelin. 

_Hopefully one day, dad will let me ride in it._

Tim heard a gust of wind enter the room as Kyle flew into the hanger from the entry, followed by Conner. Kyle landed and moved with a smile towards Connor, but Tim got to him first, dropping all walls of seriousness. 

“Kyle! Hi!” the excited Robin shouted and hugged Kyle at the waist, all while jumping up and down “Look! I can finally show you my costume” Tim stepped out and slowly spun around, before punching and kicking the air (with sound effects). 

“That’s a sick costume, kiddo, now that’s a Robin suit” Kyle replied kneeling down to be at least looking up at him. Timmy beamed in appreciation and pulled something out of his belt “And… my bo-staff!” the staff extended in a second from such a small capsule, reaching taller than Timmy himself.

“Woah, that’s where you keep it” Kyle said, a common response Tim has heard before "Thought you had it on your back or something, you guys pull everything out of nowhere" 

“Uh-huh, and birdarangs!” Tim pulled out some small shurikens, letting Kyle pick them up to examine them “Dad has a big crate full of them, since we always run out, in like a week” 

“I can imagine…” Kyle created a replica of the shurikens with the ring, rotating in front of the star-struck boy wonder. “Ok kiddo, I think Superboy has something he wants to tell you” Kyle extinguished the construct and stood up, ruffling Timmy’s hair and walking past him. Conner stepped up in his place. 

“H-Hey, Conner! How- h-how are you? How was Hawaii?”

“Yeah it was pretty normal, saved some people, soaked up some rays, met some cute gi-“ he stopped to look past Tim, who turned around curious. Kyle had walked up to a smiling Connor and smashed their lips together. He ran his hands through the messy blonde hair as Connor ran his hands up and down his back, trying very hard not to go lower. Reluctantly pulling out of it, the handsome pair smiled at each other. 

“Well, hey you” said Connor out of breath. 

“Hey yourself, stud” replied Kyle in the same out of breathlessness “How’d you go?”

“Alright, busted up some drug dealers, stopped some League of Assassins operation, chilled out. You?” 

“All that except the drug dealers and League stuff” Kyle replied smiling 

“Lucky, wish I would’ve joined you” Connor whined. 

“You could, say to your dad you're taking a vacay” said Kyle with a smirk “We can go see the town, the beaches, you can wear that speedo I got you for your birthday…” Kyle bit his lip as Connor blushed hard.

“Not now, mister, you keep forgetting your audience” said Connor biting his lip and motioning behind him. 

“Shoot…” Kyle looked back at the teens looking at them, before back to his boyfriend “Uh, have you decided to join the League yet?” 

“No, I’ll think about reserve membership cause an archer can’t do much against Brainiac” replied Connor sadly “And besides, being on a team with you would be distracting” 

“Yeah, haha, that makes sense” said Kyle rubbing the back of Connor’s neck “Whatever you want babe, I’ll be right behind you” 

“I sure hope so” replied Connor with an awkward wink, followed by a peck on the lips. 

  
  
  


“They’re so nice” said Tim softly, only Conner heard. 

“Yeah…” he replied, noticeably nervous to Tim, which was most uncommon for Conner. A few seconds passed before Tim decided to at least break it. 

“Heydoyouwa-“

“Do you wanna go out with me?“ Conner jumped in before breathing out in release. Tim looked at him in wide-eyed surprise, which turned into a gleeful smile. 

“Oh- Yes! Yes! of course-I mean… sure, I wouldn't mind” Conner smirked at Tim’s attempt at his serious voice, but his baby-face couldn’t hide his excitement. 

“Ok, great! Uhhh, where do you- where you wanna go?” 

“Uhhh, good question” Tim replied tapping his chin “I wouldn’t mind a restaurant and a movie” 

“Restaurant and movie it is” said Conner holding Tim’s shoulder back over to the teleporter “McDonald's and Ghost Rider?” 

“McDonald's and Scooby-Doo!” Tim replied back to his “normal” voice “Please” 

“Whatever you want, baby boy. You can be yourself around me, you know that yeah?” Conner replied fondly, turning back to Kyle to Connor as they stepped onto the teleporter, both grinning and Kyle giving the “ok” hand sign. As the new young couple disappeared, Kyle let out a sigh. 

“Is now a good time to discuss having kids?” Connor asked jokingly. 

“Not yet haha, They may be alright” said Kyle striking a Superman pose “All thanks to me- owie!”

“Hey I helped too” said Connor after a light whack. 

“Sure did, babe, thanks” said Kyle putting his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and pecking his cheek.

“You’re welcome” said Connor “Otherwise it would’ve been the couch for you”

“What?! That’s a bit much!” said Kyle loudly

“It was a joke, Kyle” replied Connor trying to chuckle “Can’t keep away from you” he reached his hand down and groped the Lantern’s butt. They leaned in for another kiss before hearing a cough. 

“Could you two please get to the meeting already? You’re making us jealous” said a voice from the door, belonging to Wally in his personal Flash outfit, smiling at them “And I do NOT wanna explain to Batman why you’re late” 

“Alright, we’re coming” said Kyle reluctantly, walking hand in hand with Connor “You and Dick still ok for Saturday’s double date?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it, now come on!” said Wally speeding off. Connor looked at Kyle with a smile. 

“Love you” he said. Kyle could only blush and bite his lip again. 

“Love you too babe, so much” he replied kissing deeply, before picking him up bridal style and flying down the hall. 


End file.
